dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Dawn of the Storm
| numberofdays = 39 | previousseason = Myanmar }} Survivor: Dawn of the Storm is the fifth season in DVMP's fantasy survivor series, with 20 castaways playing the game. Twists *'Returning Players' - Sixteen former players will return for another shot to win this game. *'Seal Your Fate' - Much like the Castaways Vote twist (seen in Bhutan), all the castaways will vote for certain aspects of the game, and can choose between multiple twists. Unlike the Castaways Vote twist, there are more...sinister implications to this (for which you'll have to wait and see!). The castaways ultimately voted on the following twist: *'Musical Tribes' - There will be two separate sets of tribe groupings determined at the opening; during one cycle, the first set of tribes will be used. During the next cycle, a "rotation" will occur and the second set of tribes will be used. The cycle after that, the tribes will rotate to the first set, and so on. *'Double Tribal Council' - The first tribal council had no immunity challenge; instead, both tribes went to tribal council. *'Popularity Contest' - Rotation 1 of the two rotations had tribes divided by who was more popular/less popular, the more popular castaways being put on Ganhar and the less popular castaways being put on Lutar. *'Hidden Twists' - There will be multiple hidden twists which will have unknown triggers for them throughout this game - you must be on your toes to overcome these! Castaways The Game Voting History } | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| - |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2"| - | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |- | | rowspan="2" align= "left" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |} Category:Season